kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
New Breed
New Breed is the first full-length album by Jay Park. It was released on February 7, 2012 with "Know Your Name" serving as the album's title track. The album also features previously released track "Girlfriend". In Korea, 5 songs of the album were pre-released on December 28, 2011 in the digital mini-album New Breed Part.1. The album was internationally released in a deluxe edition including 3 alternative versions of "Know Your Name". A Japanese edition was released in the country on June 13, 2012, adding 2 new songs to the standard tracklist. The album was repackaged as New Breed (Red Edition) on August 24, 2012, adding 6 songs to the original standard tracklist. Track list #"New Breed (Intro)" - 2:31 #"Know Your Name" (feat. Dok2) - 4:02 #"Girlfriend" - 3:16 #"Up and Down" (feat. Dok2) - 3:36 #"I Love You" (feat. Dynamic Duo) - 4:29 #"Go" - 4:07 #"I Got Your Back" - 3:36 #"Star (별)" - 3:14 #"Come On Over (놀러와)" - 4:04 #"Turn Off Your Phone (전화기를 꺼놔)" - 3:49 #"I Can't Be Without You (너 없이 안돼)" (Acoustic version) - 3:27 #"AOM & 1llionaire" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:56 #"Enjoy the Show" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:48 #"Wasted (훅 갔어)" (feat. Bizzy) - 3:02 #"Clap" (feat. Tiger JK & Yoon Mirae) - 4:13 #"Know Your Name" (Acoustic version) - 3:45 (International deluxe edition only) #"Know Your Name" (feat. Dok2) (Electronic version) - 2:52 (International deluxe edition only) #"Know Your Name" (R&B version) - 2:53 (International deluxe edition only) ;Japan Edition #"New Breed (Intro)" - 2:31 #"Know Your Name" (feat. Dok2) - 4:02 #"Girlfriend" - 3:16 #"Up and Down" (feat. Dok2) - 3:36 #"I Love You" (feat. Dynamic Duo) - 4:29 #"Go" - 4:07 #"I Got Your Back" - 3:36 #"Star (별)" - 3:14 #"Come On Over (놀러와)" - 4:04 #"Turn Off Your Phone (전화기를 꺼놔)" - 3:49 #"I Can't Be Without You (너 없이 안돼)" (Acoustic version) - 3:27 #"AOM & 1llionaire" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:56 #"Enjoy the Show" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:48 #"Wasted (훅 갔어)" (feat. Bizzy) - 3:02 #"Clap" (feat. Tiger JK & Yoon Mirae) - 4:13 #"I Love You" (English version) - 3:23 #"Know Your Name" (Acoustic Version) - 3:46 ;Repackage #"New Breed (Intro)" - 2:31 #"Know Your Name" (feat. Dok2) - 4:02 #"Girlfriend" - 3:16 #"Up and Down" (feat. Dok2) - 3:36 #"I Love You" (feat. Dynamic Duo) - 4:29 #"Go" - 4:07 #"I Got Your Back" - 3:36 #"Star (별)" - 3:14 #"Come On Over (놀러와)" - 4:04 #"Turn Off Your Phone (전화기를 꺼놔)" - 3:49 #"I Can't Be Without You (너 없이 안돼)" (Acoustic version) - 3:27 #"AOM & 1llionaire" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:56 #"Enjoy the Show" (feat. The Quiett & Dok2) - 3:48 #"Wasted (훅 갔어)" (feat. Bizzy) - 3:02 #"Clap" (feat. Tiger JK & Yoon Mirae) - 4:13 #"Girlfriend" (English version) - 3:17 #"I Love You" (English version) - 3:23 #"Carefree" - 3:46 #"Know Your Name" (English version) - 4:03 #"Body2Body" - 3:15 #"Know Your Name" (Acoustic version) - 3:46 Video links * "Know Your Name" music video ** Teaser ** Acoustic version * "Know Your Name" dance practice * "Star" music video ** Teaser * "Up and Down" & "Star" dance practice * "I Love You" dance practice * "New Breed" music video Category:Jay Park Category:2012 releases Category:2012 studio albums Category:Studio albums Category:Repackage albums Category:Albums